Saiyan Spell
by Jewlbunny
Summary: Vegeta is sent to Amara, and joins Kale in her quest to retrieve the Meech Egg. And why would Vegeta join in you ask? Read it to find out. Rated K .
1. Ch 1 Welcome to Amara

**WELCOME EVERYONE TO MY NEWEST STORY! I've had this one on the brain for years! And no one has ever attempted a crossover with this book sires before! WHY NOT?! Well I hope you enjoy you Eternal Dragon Keeper21 for being my beta. I do not own DBZ or The Dragon Keeper ****Chronicles. This story is brought to you by a twenty-two year old Christian.**

**Ch. 1 Welcome to Amara**

Vegeta was laughing at the situation. Not only had he been saved by Kakarot after the biggest beat down in his life by his slave driver. But every attack Frieza tried to pull since the third class warrior's arrival had been stopped cold. He believed that he was a super saiyan.

He shifted his weight as he laughed raising his left when he had a sinking feeling that he was... well... sinking. But Frieza had already fired a Death Beam right at his heart not knowing about the thing that was swallowing him up.

The beam grazed the Prince's shoulder as he began to sink farther into the strange portal until he disappeared from sight.

The strange light that had engulfed him was now putting so much pressure on his chest he couldn't breath. He thought he was going to suffocate to death. But he was let out a few moments later.

Gasping for breath, he slammed into the ground and looked up at the strange blue portal. And he saw a green arm stretching out to grab him. Blackness edging his vision, he knew he had to reach for the hand before he blacked out.

He reached for the Namekian to see something slice the green arm and falling on his chest. Vegeta couldn't fight the darkness anymore and blacked out.

...

Next thing he knew, he felt something. Almost like a shock-wave momentarily awakening him. He saw an extremely pale woman rolled against the same cold stone wall he was on. Lying in what appeared to be rusty iron. He crinkled his noes at that.

"They see us," called one in a weak voice. And sobs began to change from mournful to joyous. "They see us."

_What is this a rescue?_ the Saiyan prince asked himself. _Either way, I'm going to need more rest before I can escape._ Allowing the darkness to overtake him once again.

"Where is the kimen who stands by her friend this hour?" he heard a voice growl.

_Looks like someone's in trouble._ he thought with a smile. The darkness hadn't quite took him the whole way yet.

"Vegeta!" he heard someone shout. He knew it sounded familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He was so tired, and it was too late to stop him from sleeping.

_Who is that?_ was the last thought to cross his mind before falling completely asleep.

...

Vegeta began to arouse from his slumber. His eyes shut, his body in a comfortable bed. He began to think the whole think with Frieza was a dream, and he hadn't lost his planet. And as he found a different position he realized something was missing... his tail.

His eyes shot open, and he threw the blankets off. Looking around he saw that he was in what appeared to be a log cabin.

_How could I have been so foolish! Planet Vegeta was destroyed years ago. I guess I was just fooling myself with wishful thinking._

He sighed and looked out the window of the room he was in. Looking out he saw a castle with a foreboding power within. One he could kill easily. That's when he realized that he was in the castle. And whoever lived in this cabin, had in someway helped get him out.

He then looked at himself, and saw that he was not wearing his armor, but a white top and bottom that were a little big for him. They were washed recently before being put on the prince. He then remembered the graze on his left shoulder. Putting his hand on his shoulder, and not feeling pain made a little red flag go up in his head. How the heck did they do that?

_Okay, so they got me out and healed my wounds. I'm just going to find my armor and leave. Hopefully I can get off this planet without anyone knowing where I went._

Before he could do that however, there was a soft knock on the door. The door opened up to reveal a girl with auburn hair, wearing a gray cloak, and a small green dragon on her shoulder. She had some clothes and a sword in her arms. And for some reason she smelled like citrus.

"Good morning. How are you feeling?" the girl asked.

"A lot better if I knew who you were." he replied with a growl, making the girl jump.

"My name is Kale, and this is Gymn." she said pointing at the little dragon. "You're Prince Vegeta correct?" she asked making his eyes go wide when he remembered that his name was spoken before.

"Who told you my name?" he demanded.

"He told me not to say, because he wants to tell you himself. You're lucky you know. You could've died there from you injuries."

"Maybe according to your physiology, but not to mine."

"Well according to the saiyan, you wouldn't have lived." the girl said meekly. She was afraid of him, and he enjoyed that. Made him feel better seeing her squirm. Then the dragon fainted. She put the clothes down on the bed and stroked the spine of the dragon to see the tail twitch. "Fainted again."

"Well it's in the past now, and I've gotten stronger from it. Why are you here anyway?" he asked hiding his amusement from the dragon passing out.

"Well, I came here to give you those clothes. Your armor's badly damaged, and we were going to find someone that can fix it."

"Who could fix that? I mean I had someone blast me through my midsection and someone else heal me to gain power. And while the suit will repair itself, I highly doubt that the armor will ever fix itself."

"Someone said that Fenworth might be able to fix it. she said unsure if it was true or not.

"Who the heck is that?"

"One of the reasons why I'm on this quest." she said.

"What quest?"

"The quest to retrieve the meech egg from Risto. The man who's castle we got you out of. I know you have a lot of questions. So do I. I've been living as a slave for all my life. And it was a sheltered one at that. I never met another o'rant before going into the castle and freeing the prisoners from the dungeon."

"A what-now?"

"I'll go get the other saiyan, he'll explain everything. In the meantime please get dressed." and without another word, she left.

"Crazy kid." he got himself dressed into his clothing for the duration of whoever long it would take to get his armor fixed. It was a white tunic with a brown vest, black gloves, green pants, and brown boots. He put on the belt with the sword attached. He pulled out the sword examining the blade. He was impressed with it's craftsmanship. This blade was not for show, oh no. It was meant for combat.

...

"Excuse me sir? He's awake." Kale said to the saiyan.

"Thank you Kale." he then quickly made his way to the room where the young saiyan was in.

_'Wulder, I thank you that you have fulfilled your promise to me. I pray that you speak through me, and give him the wisdom and understanding that will help him understand. And keep him from getting at my thought, and that it was your will that I'm alive, and so is he. Thank you for bringing him back to me. Please help him understand.'_

He then knocked on the door as Vegeta was examining the blade. And it wasn't just any knock. It was a very unique knock that only one person knew. "Enter." the prince said.

The door opened to reveal a man that looked a lot like Vegeta, but he was much taller, and had a beard and mustache. That man was his father.

They stared at each for what felt like eternity. Until the younger Vegeta broke the silence that fell in the room. "Father," he asked uncertain of himself. "Is that you?"

"Yes my son."

"Where the heck were you!?" he exploded in anger.

"I was here," he said defending himself, "I wanted so badly to see you again since the moment I got here. I never stopped trying to find a way."

The prince looked at his father his mood changing again. "I thought you were dead. I thought Frieza killed you!"

"I was, and he did. But then Wulder gave me a second chance."

"Wulder? H-he's real?"

"Very." he said taking a seat, and his son sitting next to him, knowing that he was about to hear the tale of how he got there. "It all began when I died."

_Flashback:_

_The king awoke to find himself in front of the gate of a beautiful city. I was like nothing he had ever seen before. He then saw someone walking out of the city, and heading towards him. To this day he had no memory of what he looked like._

_"Who are you?" the king asked the man. For some reason he felt at ease being near the city and in the man's presents as well. But at the same time fearful and guilty._

_"I king Vegeta, am Wulder." he said making the king extremely fearful. He fell to his knees and began to confess his sins, begging for forgiveness._

_"All your servant asks for in return is for my son. Please, I just want my son. Please." he begged._

_"Most people like you don't get another chance. Nor do they ever meet me. But you are different. I still have a plan for you. You will also have your son back, but it won't be for a while. He will still be under Frieza's rule until I deem it to be time for him to return to you. He will not die before seeing you again. I promise you that. But he still has my plans to fulfill there."  
_

_The saiyan king lifted up his head in sadness. "He'll have a heart of stone before returning to me."_

_"Oh you of little faith," Wulder said to him. "I can do anything. You should know that. Your mother did teach you about me since you were a boy."_

_"And I left your straight and narrow path, and forged my own. Destroying everything you created." he said with great shame in his voice. "Why would you still have a plan for me?" Looking at Wulder, he realized his question to him was a dumb one. "Right."_

_"You don't have to worry,you will not be alone. You'll never be alone. Don't you ever forget that."_

_End Flashback:_

"He gave me a second chance at life, and I took it." he concluded looking into his son's eyes. He saw how upset his son was for leaving him.

"Leaving you there was the hardest thing I've ever done. I'm so sorry. Can you ever forgive me?"

He loved his father too much. He could never stay mad at his father. Especially since he was alive and well, thanks to Wulder. His father was the only man he would do anything for. That was how much he loved him. Plus he did try to free him from Frieza as a boy. And while that failed, he still tried.

"Why wouldn't I forgive you father?" he asked, The relief that his father felt as if a great burden was lifted of his shoulders. And he was so happy he threw his arms around him in a strong embrace.

Vegeta was shocked by this. He hadn't been hugged since he was a boy. And it was by his father. He welcomed the embrace. Feeling his father's ki he felt something that put him at ease, but it was not his ki. It was something he never thought he would ever feel again. This quickly became the happiest moment in his entire life.

Once they had finished having the father son moment, there was still one more think the prince wanted to know.

"Father, what happens now? Where do we go from here?" he asked.

Letting go of his son, he gave him a small smile and replied, "I believe Kale told you what she's doing?"

"Yeah, something about getting a meech egg. You're not joining then are you?"

"Afraid so, but I tell you what. You have two choices. One: You can come with us, and help out where needed. You'll also have to follow some rules on this quest. Or two: You can head over to my castle and stay there until I return. And it might be a few months before I come home. So what's your answer."

"I'll get bored waiting for you to get back. We'll spar if I go with you right?"

"Every day."

"Done! Besides it beats getting my... butt handed to my by Frieza any day of the week." he said remembering just in time that his dad is appalled by cursing. It was something that was drilled into the king when he was a boy by his mother. She was one of the only people to know the name of their create, and worshiped him every day of her life.

"Nice catch. Plus it won't hurt to make a friend or too along the way." he said, his son cocking eyebrow at him.

"What? Common, I'll bet you could use something to eat." he said changing the subject. "And after that, there is someone I want you to meet."

"And who may I ask is this person?"

"His name is Paladin."

**And I'm gonna end it there. I'm also going to have a glossary at the end of each chapter that uses an Amaran word. **

**Kimen: The smallest of the seven high races. Kimens are elusive, tiny, and fast. Under two feet tall.  
**

**Minor Dragon: Smallest of the dragons, the size of a young kitten. The different types of minor dragons have different abilities.**

**Meech Dragon: The most intelligent of the dragons, capable of human speech.**

**O'rant: One of the seven high races. Five to six feet tall.**

**That's right everyone who's never read the sires before there are seven hi races, and seven low races. So if you wanna make more since out of this, I suggest you read the book. It's really good. Please review and God bless you all.**


	2. Ch 2 Fenworth

**I have for you the next chapter of Saiyan Spell. Hope you guys enjoy the next installment. I don't own DBZ or the Dragon Keeper chronicles. I have the books written by Donita K. Paul on this adventure though. This fic is brought to you by a twenty-three year old Christian. And please thank my Beta Eternal Dragon Keeper 21. She is awesome.**

**Ch. 2 Fenworth**

It took a week before they got anywhere on the quest, and now that they found the old man they have to wait longer. For whatever the reason he had no clue. Prince Vegeta was getting antsy. The old man was driving him crazy. And Kale understood why.

"And just when I think I've caught up with him he gives me the slip!" Vegeta growled.

"Then you end up lost and head outside to find your way back here." Kale finished.

"Exactly! I just want to know when we're going to leave. At this point your next egg is going to hatch before we leave." he needed to vent his anger, and what better way then to fuss about Fenworth with Kale? He had been dodging her questions, and only telling her small things. She had so many questions and she wanted answers. Vegeta on the other hand just wanted to leave and get the quest over with.

"Why won't that girl wake up anyway?" he finally asked. It had been a burning question in his mind for the last two weeks. She knew that he meant Leetu too.

"Paladin said that when one is eaten by a mordakleep one looses all their senses. Sight, sound, touch, smell, even direction. Inside there is no sign of life the strain and anguish forced her into a coma." she concluded.

"Sounds like the perfect prison for Fireza." he said walking away to find someone else to talk to. He left Kale with a look of shock on her face. She didn't know what he had gone through, but to hear him say that, it made her shiver.

The only things that even made his time there tolerable were his father, Kale the Dragon Keeper when he needed to rant, Gymn just to make him faint, Dar a doneel who was quite the musician, and helped him understand the Tomes of Wulder a little better then on his own. His father helps him of course, but Dar gives him a new look on things. Then finally there was Glem, he was a Kimin from the Trio family. He was an annoyance to him at first, but then he somehow wormed his way into his heart. Only Wulder knows how that happened.

He really wasn't into making friends despite what his father told him to do, but he liked the little guy. And he had his feelings for the others. To Leetu Bends he was grateful. Had she not been in imprisoned he wouldn't be alive right now. Burnseter, he really didn't know what to think of the urohm. He's big...that's all he could think of. General Lee Ark was impressive, then again his father did give him some training a few years back, but he wasn't there at the moment.

His father, what could he say? He thought he was dead till about a month ago. Now that he knew he was alive what were they going to do? He was getting off track. Librettowit was quite the bookworm, then again that's a tumanhofer for you. They were diggers, if it was physical or intellectual it depended on their personality. His father told him, he was a terrible cook, because he would be reading a book, and the food would burn. That's why Dar made the meals, another reason he liked the dogman. As for the other kimens were only tolerable to the prince when Glem was around, and that was about it.

"I know your frustrated. So I fixed your armor for you." Fenworth said. Vegeta had been waiting for so long he thought he'd never fix it. It had been a month since they arrived and things were finally looking, up with his armor back.

"Are you going to wake up Bends then?" he asked as Kale walked in the room.

"Who?"

"The emerlindian girl in a hammock in the kitchen. She's been in a coma for five weeks now. You mind waking her up? I know Paladin said something to you about this." he demanded.

"Ahhhh." The wizard tapped a finger to hie temple. "I know which one of my guests you speak of. Quiet young woman, speaks nary a word. Rather uninteresting on the whole, but we shan't hold that against her. Let's go then."

He started walking down the hall in what Kale hoped was the direction of the kitchen. Vegeta could tell that they were getting close to her, because he could sense her ki. Otherwise he would have to do the same thing as Kale, and that was to go out the door and around the castle to the main entrance to find there way back.

After many twists and turns they came into the warmth of the cozy common room. The kimens and Gymn sat on one of the stuffed chairs while Dar read to them.

Fenworth marched across the room and stood beside Leetu.

"Time to get up," he barked. "Enough already of dwelling on your misfortune. Revolting creature those mordakleeps, but that's behind you now. If you're going to live get up and live."

Leetu opened her eyes, blinked twice, sat up, and swung her legs out of the hammock.

"Hungry, I'll bet." Wizard Genworth patted her rather awkwardly on the shoulder. "Dar will take care of that."

He turned to Kale. "You come with me." They both left, with Kale making sure she didn't loose him. He could understand that easily.

"You're Prince Vegeta aren't you?" the now awake emerlindian asked.

"Yes I am. You're Leetu Bends. Is Leetu your name or rank?" he asked.

"It's my rank actually. I assume your father is here?"

"Yes, he's somewhere in the castle. I don't know this place as well as he does. I get as lost as that o'rant. By the way, if it wasn't for your capture, I'd be dead. I owe you one. And I hope to pay that debt as soon as I possibly can." he said. And without another word he left to the common room. He found his father talking to Dar at that moment, and walked up to them.

"Hay Vegeta, what were you, Kale, and Fenworth in the kitchen for?" Glem asked getting everyone's attention.

"If you really must know, the old wizard got her to wake up, and most likely wants something to eat." he said, Dar running into the kitchen to make her something.

...

Some time had passed, and he watched Kale and Bends laughing after Gymn's check-up. He felt a small spike in ki coming from the pouch around Kale's neck. She had also grabbed said pouch in surprise.

Bends sat up abruptly, disturbing Gymn's balance, because he had perched on her. He flew off indicating his displeasure with throughty grunts. He winged over to land on Kale's shoulders.

"What is it?" asked Leetu, her eyes trained on Kale's face.

"Metta is hatching." the o'rant replied.

"Metta?"

"That's what Fenworth said her name is." Vegeta said standing up from his seat, and walking over to observe the hatching. His father told him about them, and told him that he should watch one sometime. So that's what he was going to do.

Kale had already taken the leather thong off from around her neck, and held the egg in the palm of her hand. Gymn crawled down her arm and perched on her wrist. He tilted his head and contemplated the egg nestled in Kale's palm. He began to thrum. Vegeta sat down next to her, and Leetu got out of her hammock and crept closer. She kept her distance, but they could both see her face light up with wonder.

"Why is it that the birth of a dragon is so much more exciting then the birth of a chick?" Kale asked her friend.

The beginning of any new life is wonderful," answered Bends in a soft voice. "Dragons are said to carry the heart of Wulder."

"I'm new at this whole thing, and even I know that can't be right." Vegeta said with the emerlidian agreeing with him.

"You're right it isn't. There are a lot of things said that are not true. It sounds nice so people repeat it. Actually, that bit of untruth originated in a fairy tale."

"How are people supposed to know the difference between fact and fable?" Kale asked. Vegeta was about to say that it was common sense but Bends broke in before he could.

"Those in Paladin's service make it a point to study the true tales of Amara. Once you have learned the truth, you begin to hear the false note in a legend of ersatz."

"Ersatz? I've never heard of that word."

"But I'll bet you have heard many ersatz stories, particularly in the tavern on a Saturday night."

"The tales told by the traveling minstrels? I thought those were based on true history."

"Some are, others not so much, and that's were we have to have the discerning ear. Pick out the fact from the fiction, and with enough time, see which is which." Vegeta said throwing his two cents in.

From there Bends spoke of what to expect on that very subject when she reached the Hall. Vegeta had no interest in that. He wanted this done so he could be with his father. Then the egg began to rock gently, bring him out of his thoughts.

"I am just an o'rant slave girl Leetu."

"No you're not. Not anymore, so get that out of your head right now. Paladin choose you out of a lot of people on this planet for this job. You have a destiny." Vegeta said surprising the girls. They never thought they would hear that out of his mouth. He had been told of Wulder by his father when he was a boy. He had the knowledge but still hadn't committed himself fully to Wulder.

Nothing was said after that, and they sat in silence waiting for Metta to hatch. Then finally part of the shell fell away, and the thrumming that Gymn had been doing since the whole thing started became louder and higher. He stomped his hind feet against her skin.

"Purple," Kale announced as she saw a bit of the dragon's skin.

"A singer." said Leetu.

Then Sir Vegeta came in and saw what was happening. Vegeta's father had long ago went through the training, and became a Knight in Paladin's service. He smiled thinking back to all the times he himself had seen dragons hatching. He knew Kale's father, and as much as he wanted to say that, she knew she would start asking questions. Then her mother could very well be in danger, for he was one of the few who knew of her whereabouts.

"An emotional healer. Paladin always knows what the best choices are, even if we don't." the Knight said.

The baby dragon kick a chunk of shell out of her way and stretched her tail and hind legs across Kale's fingers. Gymn 's thrum changed to encouraging chirps. Kale held her breath as Metta used her tiny legs to push the rest of the shell off her head. Vegeta smiled and Gymn cawed like a blackbird.

The little dragon looked around after things settled down, and chirped happily at her first sights.

"Time to go." said the old wizard. He strode across the small room and charged out the front door.

Vegeta knew from the way his ki was building he was gonna make everyone blind again, like when he got them to the place a month ago.

He heard complements from a few but at least they were going. Everyone began to gather their things, and get ready to head out.

"Leave my mother out of this." Vegeta heard the librarian say. He didn't know what was going on, but now he wished he did so he could understand why. What did his mother have to do with the quest?

"You don't want to visit your mother? Well of course, I shall explain to her you were busy, I'm sure she'll understand." Vegeta knew reverse psychology when he saw it. And that was reverse psychology.

"The old wizard tends to forget things son. I saw you had zoned that part out. And yes we're going to see the librarian's family. It'll be one of our stops. But it won't be till near the end most likely."

"Why can't he just get us there now?" he asked.

"Because he wanted us to meet up with Lee Ark." his father replied seeing the marione for the first time in a month.

"And his power can only take us so far." Glem said as he stood beside the prince. Then they heard music from somewhere. It was from Metta. Everyone felt hope rush through them, and joy.

It lasted a few minuets. Joy bubbled in even Vegeta's heart as the notes trilled through the air. He never felt something like that from a song before. It was new to him, and when the music ended he saw Fenworth giving her a salute.

"Exactly what I was thinking little Metta. Good job! Well done! Thank you me dear." He turned to survey the rest of the questing party "Well now, a new start to the quest. Part two, you might say. Onward. Except that we are going into a mountain. Downward, then. No, That doesn't sound quite right. He stopped and pointed to the ground. "Aha! My walking stick." He picked up a long, gnarled branch. Vegeta though it was part of the natural debris of the countryside. He wasn't the only one.

Then one by one everyone started laughing. To think that that branch was his waling stick, made even Vegeta laugh.

…

After they got into the air things got better. Fenworth was ranting and Librettowit telling stories about the people who lived below them. His father like himself was flying under his own power while everyone else rode on dragons.

He was impressed to find out that Metta could put words to songs that you haven't heard of before into your head so you could sing along. Though he knew he couldn't sing very well so he listened.

It was an hour before sunset when they stopped to make camp. It was done rather quickly with not just Vegeta and his father, but Lee Ark, and Brunstetter as well using ki to make the work faster.

When he asked his father about why he didn't tell him. He told him, "You didn't ask son."

The two minor dragons were running around looking for food. _You know, if you hang around Fenworth long enough, you can fill up right?_ He asked the two via mindspeaking. He learned that he had quite the knack for it and learned how to use it from his father and Glim as well. The two minor dragons decided that it was more fun this way.

"Guess they don't want to get fat. Good for them." he silently said to himself. With Fenworth being a Bog Wizard, he had all kinds of insects crawling on him when he was still. In fact he could turn into a tree when napping.

Later that night, when everyone was asleep, Vegeta awoke to the most disturbing feeling in his life. He felt something beneath the earth, and it was growing restless and hungry.

"Father, wake up. Father!" he shock his father awake.

"What is it?" he asked. He knew he wouldn't wake him up for no good reason at all.

"There's something beneath the earth." his father's eyes grew wide in fear knowing what it was, but it was too late to prepare. Blimmets had arose from the ground and began to attack.

"Blimmets!" the knight shouted. Everyone woke up. Everyone had jobs to do. For Kale, it was to stoke the fire and put on logs so the fire could burn again, and provide light. The rest would fight, to stop the frenzy.

"Light!" Sir Vegeta called out. Kale was working as fast as she could to get the fire to blaze.

"I'll keep them off you, you get it as high as you can!" Vegeta ordered. The prince blasted the blimmets that came near them, and not harm the others. He could've used the false moon technique for light, but if his father looked up, he could risk everyone around him. His father would never want to do that unless he had no other choice.

"One part hydrogen to two parts oxygen?" Fenworth puzzled aloud.

Vegeta knew what he was trying to do. He was trying to make water, but that would put out the flame. Not to mention he had it backwards.

"No!" Librettowit screamed. "The other way around!"

They were hit with snow a very short time later. "I think you got it at the wrong temperature old man!" Vegeta called out.

"Oh dear, tut-tut."

In an instant the snow disappeared. A swooshing wound drowned the screeches of the blimmets and the cries of the questing comrades. A blast of water fell from the sky with enough force to knock Kale flat.

"Now that's better." said Fenworth from the ground next to the Dragon Keeper. "Should I do another?"

"Perhaps one more." Librettowit answered.

This time Kale was prepared, but felt someone shield her from the water. "Don't worry Kale, I wasn't about to let you get smacked by the next 'wave'." Sir Vegeta said. His son rolled his eyes at that. When did his father become so soft? He wasn't exactly acting like a warrior.

Not a single thing could be seen anywhere. The saiyans were about to use their ki to light the place up a little bit, but a pop and sizzle above Kale turned into a long glowing cord of light. It was a good twenty feet above the campsite. They both knew that Kale had done it. They cold feel that easily.

It grew out like vines everyone watched it with interest. Fenworth and his librarian walked up beside the girl that did it.

"Remarkable." Librettowit said.

"Unique." said Fenworth. "Well done."

"Okay, I'm impressed." Vegeta admitted. Never had he ever seen anything like that.

Vegeta decided to tune them out and went on a search for Glem. He stretched out his ki to find him, but he couldn't sense him. That worried him. He moved at a normal pace at first but then he stopped. _He must be with the other members of the Trio family. And is hiding his ki just to scare me. Well that's not going to work._

He walked over to the Trio family to find them huddled together. They looked alright for the most part. They probably hid up in the trees as soon as the attack began.

"You guys know where Glim's at?" he asked.

Seezle, one of the girls stood up and moved away. And inside Vegeta could see Zayvion cradling Glim's lifeless body in his arms.

A tear fell from the prince's eye, "No."

**And that's as far as I'm going on this one. I did use some of the book to help write this chapter. Next time something will happen to Vegeta that will change him from cannon forever. I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry about the sad ending on this chapter. Please review and God bless you.**

**Glossary**

**Blimmets: One of the seven low races, burrowing creatures that swarm out of the ground for periodic feeding frenzies.**

**Doneel: One of the seven high races These people are furry with bulging eyes, thin black lips, and ears at the top and front of their skulls. They are small in stature, rarely over three feet tall. Generally are musical and given to wearing flamboyant clothing.**

**Emerlindian: One of the seven high races. Are born pale with white hair, and pale gray eyes. As they age, they darken One group of emerlindians is slight in stature, the tallest being five feet Another distinct group is between six and six and a half feet tall.**

**Ersatz: Imitation, substitute, artificial, and inferior to the real thing.**

**Kimens: The smallest of the seven high races. Kimens are elusive, and fast. Under two feet tall.**

**Marione: One of the seven high races. Mariones are excellent farmers and warriors. They are short and broad, usually muscle-bound rather than corpulent.**

**Minor dragon: Smallest of the dragons, the size of a young kitten. The different types of minor dragons have different abilities.**

**Mordakleep: One of the seven low races, associated with fresh water sources, shape shifters.**

**O'rant: One of the seven high races. Five to six feet tall.**

**Tumanhofer: One of the seven high races, short, squat, powerful fighter, tough for most part they prefer their great intellect.**

**Urohm: Largest of the seven high races. Gentle giants, well proportioned and very intelligent.**


End file.
